Blue Moon, Silver Tears
by Blind Seer
Summary: Serena startsa new life with new friends, perhaps a new love? But what happens when her old gang, Silver Tears, surface and are against the alliance. Well she turn on the new for the old?


Serena laid with Sally, Relena, Lady Une and Dorothy tanning and relaxing for a girls day at the beach. The world for the moment was at peace and things were calm, Noin had unfortunately been killed at the eve wars and though with Serena's strong and faithful love and endless compassion Zechs had been able to get past that and now was in love with Serena. Relena rolled on her side to look at the silvery white haired goddess who had burst into all of their lives like a storm. 

"Sere, I don't know what we'd do without you." said Relena softly looking at Serena who currently had her eyes closed, upon hearing Relena's sweet words a smile graced Serena's lips and her eyes opened to reveal deep sapphire orbs. 

"Life would go on, it always does." said Serena, but then softly she continued, "Lena, you all have helped me as well I would have lost a lot had I not gotten the love you guys offered me." 

Relena smiled at Serena who had become like her older sister and trusted friend, Serena always kept her safe no matter what her past might have suggested. 

"Anyone need some sun tan lotion?" asked a male voice from above them, all five girls looked up to see the guys. 

"No thanks boy." said Sally. 

"Yeah got a few cute beach boys to help us earlier, try tomorrow." said Serena with a lazy smile ad she laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Oh really?" questioned Zechs. 

"Yes really." came Serena's short reply. 

Relena watched Serena and Zechs play with their affections as they did often, both were in love and it was obvious to Relena, she'd have to remember to ask Serena to help her to win Heero's affections. 

"Well you both knock off you weak love fest before I puck." growled Wufei. 

"Hush up Wuffers, you just made cause you've been in the dog house." stated Serena smirking slightly, Wufei growled but said nothing. 

"What do you guys say about a bit of swimming?" suggested Duo, hopping around.

"Whatever." shrugged Serena standing up, as the boys god a good view of her swimsuit which consisted of a black halter top and black string bikini bottoms. 

Relena stood up beside her wearing a swimsuit consisting of a pink surfer tankini top and pink surfer brief bottems. Dorothy and Sally stood wearing the same as Relena except Dorothy wore blue and Sally wore purple, Lady Une wore a plain looking hunter green bathing suit. 

Duo let out a low whistle, Serena and Dorothy grinned, Relena and Sally smiled, while Lady Une blushed. 

Serena sighed over dramatically, "Une, Une, Une, truly you have to live a little."

"Oh and what do you propose?" asked Lady Une curiously, since the young woman had entered her life she'd been doing things she never thought she'd do.

"Hmm.... I got it!" exclaimed Serena grinning wildly, then she looked towards Heero and Wufei, "You two come here and lend a shoulder."

Surprisingly enough both boys did as ordered and rather effortlessly she climbed onto their shoulders and stood gracefully and completely steady, before looking around, then with a sharp 'Aha' she easily jumped down and grinned lazily. 

"Common we're going to get you flirting with some of these beach boys." stated Serena before grabbing Lady Une and Relena's hand and dragging them with her as the others followed curiously. 

Serena drug the other girls with her to where the guys stood, and with a sugary sweet smile and a little sweet talk all three were getting phone numbers and whistles before Serena excused them and they went back to the group. 

"I never want to do that again." said Relena, looking quit pale, "Serena how do you stand it." 

Serena shrugged and her eyes looked haunted by memories, "I just go with the flow."

Lady Une looked at her as if she were crazy, "I've seen some different men in my life, but never...."

"Come now Une, all they did was talk vulgar, if you can't handle that never go to a bar." snorted Serena, as she placed the phone numbers on her blanket and then headed for to ocean, leaping in immediately.

"I wonder sometimes exactly what happened to her in the past." said Sally staring off at their friend, as the others nodded in agreement before heading into the ocean as well. 

_____________________________________________________________

&Later that night&

The group was at the moment in one of the rooms they had rented for two nights. Around the room the group stood or sat depending on who they were. 

"So Serena I don't mean to sound rude but I noticed that we don't know too much about you, and I would really like to know more about your past." said Sally gently. 

Serena tensed up slightly in her seat between Zechs and Relena before calming down, "Not much to know. On my 10th birthday I became an assassin type person under my mentor's, Artemis, watchful eyes, but after his death I dropped away from the bloody business. I then joined a gang, the Blue Moons, and became the best at fighting and soon became close to the gang leader Gabriel, we dated till I was 15 then engaged until I was 17 when he was killed in the fights, he was good but even the best fall. 

So then with his death most of the gang split up while with what was left of the gang I formed the Silver Tears in his memory. We practically ruled the streets but at 19 I was arrested and taken to a prison for a year then released, and soon after that I found Zechs and now I'm here."

"So you grew up on the streets?" asked Duo. 

"Yeah, I was raised in a less then perfect home with a mother that did drugs and was mostly incoherent, a father who was always drunk and abusive, the only person of my family that I loved was my older brother Andrew, but when I was seven he couldn't stand it anymore and joined the military but when I was nine I heard word that he'd been killed. So a year after that I found Artemis who was 17 at the time and he took me with him and I ran away from home to join with him. He took good care of me and taught me everything I needed to know and you know the rest." shrugged Serena. 

Relena looked at Serena in astonishment, she now saw Serena in a light she hadn't before, Serena was a young woman whom been through it all and survived, simply amazing. 

Zechs put an arm around her shoulder but she shrugged it off gently, before rising from her seat. 

"I'll be back later." said Serena softly heading for the door. 

About halfway down the hall she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see....

_____________________________________________________________

That's all for today! Now please review the more reviews the faster the next chapter and the more suggestions the better the story. Also vote for who she should see behind her........

1.Heero?

2.Trowa?

3.Wufei?

4.Treize?

5.Zechs? 

Thanks

-Blind Seer

-Disclaimer- 

I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. 


End file.
